


Sweet Creature

by Doomkitty25



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Feels, Eliot bangs a dude, M/M, Quentin Doesn't Die, Quentin is too concerned about Eliot to be worried about the dude, but he's so distracted, not sure how to tag this, post monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomkitty25/pseuds/Doomkitty25
Summary: Quentin does damage control, doing his best to make sure Eliot recovers after his possession and giving him the space to change and become someone new.





	Sweet Creature

Quentin knew what was going on before he opened the door, but he’d already climbed the steps in the cottage, and he was oddly invested. The door to Eliot’s room was closed tight, but he could still hear the moans in the hallway. And if he could hear, it was because that’s what Eliot wanted. Quentin opened the door.

The room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight, so Quentin closed the door behind him to keep the harsh glare from the hall from disrupting the atmosphere. Eliot’s bed in the cottage was covered in red sheets, he’d made the change a few days ago. The moans echoing in the room were just this side of too much. Eliot was currently sitting on top of some unknown fuckboy he’d picked up somewhere, undulating his body as he smoothly rode the guys dick. Eliot had his arms up and crossed behind his head, his body moving in a smooth rocking motion, back and forth. Quentin thought he was absolutely beautiful, and couldn’t help the sigh that came out of him. Eliot's grace was a pure marvel.

The sound drew Eliot’s attention, as if the door opening had somehow escaped him.

“Quentin,” He said lethargically as his hands fell to his thighs, “darling what are you doing here?”

Eliot never broke his rhythm, and if Quentin didn’t already know that Eliot was a master of sex, that would have cemented it. Quentin would have fallen off the bed. “I needed a book.” Quentin said softly, feeling heat pool in his belly watching Eliot’s masterful performance. And it was exactly that. A performance.

“Hmm, would you like to join us?” Eliot intoned, completely ignoring his partner to put his full attention on Quentin. He licked his lips, and slid one of his hands up his chest to then wrap around his neck as he tilted his head back and ground his ass down, it brought a moan to his lips and sweat to Quentin’s brow. God damn Eliot knew what he was doing.

“No I don’t think I will.” Quentin said.

“Who the hell are you, and why…” The guy under Eliot was clearly getting above himself. “Shut the fuck up, you do not have permission to speak. Honestly after the other two misbehaved you think you would have learned your lesson.” Eliot snapped in the guys direction. Quentin guessed there had been several people here before he’d decided to come break up the party. Margo hadn’t said, but he should have guessed. Eliot hadn’t been a one trick pony in awhile. El snapped his hips in quick succession making the guy moan and hiss. They had clearly been at it for awhile, and Eliot wasn’t letting him get off. Quentin had been on the receiving end of that spell more than once, and he winced in sympathy.

“Do you want to watch then?” Eliot asked softly.

“Not particularly no.”

Eliot frowned. “Then get out, you’re distracting me.”

Quentin headed to the dresser and let out another sigh. Goddamn it he thought, and turned around to watch Eliot. He ran his hand over his face and stepped up to the bed. Margo had told him this wouldn’t be easy, but of the two of them he was far more likely to actually accomplish anything. Placing his hand on Eliot’s cheek, he turned his face so he could look into his eyes. They were glazed over, but Quentin could tell that Eliot was just going through the motions. He was barely flushed, and he’d yet to drift into his sex god headspace.

“Thought you didn’t want to watch baby.” Eliot said distractedly.

Quentin frowned at him, but stroked his cheek while Eliot continued to make small fucking motions with his hips. “Is this making you feel good?” Quentin asked softly, moving his hand up into Eliot’s hair to push it back from his beautiful face.

Eliot’s brow rose up sharply at Quentin’s Question. “It’s sex, Coldwater, of course it’s making me feel good” His words were sharp and his undulating hips got just a bit harder.

Quentin was having none of his shit though. “Hey” he said sharply, pressing his lips against Eliot’s. “Pay attention to the fucking question I asked you,” He snapped with a bite to Eliot’s lower lip.”Is this making you _feel_ good?”

Eliot sighed, and glanced down at the man under him. He didn’t even know his name, and he didn’t really want to. “It’s not bad.” He admitted.

Quentin brought both of his hands up to Eliot’s cheeks so he could focus his attention. “You don’t have to do this.” He said softly and with conviction.

Eliot glared, “I’m well aware.” A small sheen had finally appeared on Eliot’s bare torso, and the flickering candlelight bounced off the sheen in a delightfully attractive way thought Eliot. Then the guy under him had to open his mouth.

“Seriously, who are you? I mean I don’t mind or anything, but like you’re killing my boner.” Ugh Eliot thought, he was currently fucking a bro. An unimaginative bro. Well that just figured. It made the sincerity dripping off of Quentin feel like a warm fire in the dead middle of winter.

“El baby you don’t have to be,” Quentin paused for a breath. “You don’t have to be who you used to be.” He said firmly and sincerely.

“What does that even fucking mean?”

Quentin let out a grumbling frustrated groan. “It means you don’t have to be the same, you spent a year possessed, you don’t have to do this.” He waved at the guy, encompassing Eliot’s current attempt to try and get off. “To try and get back to something you’re not anymore. You can change and grow and become something better, you're not losing anything. Understand?” Eliot jerked his face away at that, and tried to look at the other side of the room. Quentin was having none of it. “Hey look at me. This bullshit is not making you feel good.”

Eliot stopped moving his hips, the guy under him tried to keep up the rhythm, but without Eliot to help him along, he was mostly useless. “Quentin….” Eliot said softly.

Quentin had worked himself up into a state, and wasn’t about to let this go on. “It’s not fucking making you feel good.” He said bitingly and then he turned to the guy, who’s name he’d never know and said fiercely “You get the fuck out of here” The guy wasted no time scrambling out from under Eliot, looking at the both of them like they were aliens from another planet, and stomped out of the room mumbling thank god under his breath.

Quentin sat down on the bed and pulled Eliot into his arms. “Eliot….you come to me. Okay.” He said softly in his ear, while stroking his curls.

Eliot could feel the pain he’d been trying to chase away with the unknown guy come crashing to the surface. Trying to keep it at bay, he joked “You’re just going to hand out free sex whenever I want it? No strings attached.”

Quentin shook him, then slapped him lightly up side his head. “No, fuck no. I would never offer you that. I’m not a fucking idiot.”

To be honest that sort of hurt Eliot’s feelings. “What does that mean, am I not?” He couldn’t finish the question too afraid of what Q might say.

Quentin just laughed. “Idiot, that means I’m offering you sex with strings attached. Always. Eliot this self destructive bullshit.” He sighed and laid Eliot down so his head was in his lap and Quentin’s arm was under his neck. He used his other hand to play with Eliot’s hair and keep him caged in his arms so he could see every flicker in his eyes. “You know….fuck….. You know I know how it feels. Even if you just want me to wrap my arms around you and hold you, then you come to me or you come to Margo. You do not do this bullshit where you fuck people who don’t deserve you. You don’t look for temporary highs.” Quentin said fiercely while staring into Eliot’s eyes. “If I thought for one minute you weren’t doing this out of self loathing, I would have let it go, but you’re fucking hurting yourself and I won’t stand for it.”

Eliot sneered, not ready to listen, but not ready to get up and walk out either. “Telling me how to live my life.”

Quentin shook his head and brought his mouth to Eliot’s softly kissing him. Moving his lips over Eliot’s, slipping his tongue just under his lips, no further, teasing with the wetness of his mouth. Pulling back he whispered into Eliot’s lips, “No baby, I’m telling you what’s on the table. I’m offering you something more.”

Eliot turned away from him, tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t deserve it.”

Quentin sighed, squeezed his arms around Eliot and stroked his hair and ran his lips along his short stubble on his cheek. “Does anybody. Is there any pristine soul out there who deserves perfection from anybody.” He asked in his quiet voice, breath tickling Eliot’s ear. ”I want you to stop doing this shit. However we need to make that happen, we do it. I didn’t spend a year of my life ripping a monster out of you, to have you turn around and think you somehow lack worth. I love you. Simple.” Quentin said firmly.

“I don’t know if I can.” Eliot said raggedly his battle with tears finally overcoming him.

Quentin shook his head. “Fillory saved you before. This time I am. So put your clothes on, lets go.”

Eliot rolled off of Quentin and flopped face down on his bed. Immediately hating the smell of whatever ridiculous body spray the guy had been wearing, it was all over his sheets. “I don’t want to go anywhere.” He said petulantly.

Quentin slapped his bare ass hard. “Not negotiable at this point. Get the fuck up, it stinks in here.”

Eliot rolled over, and in his most regal voice with his most regal reclining pose, “And how exactly do you think you’re going to get me out of this room?”

Quentin grinned widely, his mischievous side coming to the surface. “I know the head of the Library, a battle mage, a traveler, who while admittedly is a dick, generally falls in line, and a former goddess. I’m pretty confident I can get your fucking ass out of this bed, and I won’t need any of them.”

Eliot smirked, “Oh, and how would you do that, puppy?”

Quentin crawled onto the bed, and leaned into Eliot’s space “You really want me to?”

Eliot full on grinned, laughter bubbling up in his chest. He ran a hand through Quentin’s hair and stared into his eyes. “Do your worst Coldwater” he dared him.

Quentin leaned into Eliot further so he could whisper just so in his ear, “El I’ve known you a really long time”

Eliot rolled his eyes. “Point, darling.”

Quentin softly kissed his ear, “And I very rarely use what I know about you against you.”

Eliot’s brows dropped and a frown formed on his face, “What…”

Quentin’s voice sounded like pure sex as he purred, “I have a bottle of Chateau Margaux downstairs”

Eliot breathed out a huff of air, “You do not”

“I do, and if you’re a very good boy, and I do mean a very good boy, Margo will bring you le Petite” Quentin said steadily.

Eliot grumbled, “I’m not that weak Coldwater”

Quentin laughed loud and long, and rolled himself off of Eliot’s bed. “You are. You very much are.”

Eliot threw himself back on the bed in a huff. “This doesn’t mean anything. But, fine I’ll get dressed.”

Quentin stood at the door, but turned back to ask, “Would you like Margo to join us?”

Eliot considered, but ultimately shook his head, “No I think just the two of us will be enough.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should probably mention the title is from the song by Harry Styles. It's not a song fic or anything, but I was listening to it while I wrote this :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I <3 comments and kudos. I reblog things [tumblr](https://unresolvednothing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
